A collection of Warriors oneshots
by Spottedfire
Summary: A collection of One-shot i'm going to fill up ! Expect all sorts of pairings, with Jayfeather, Hawkfrost, Ivypaw, Cinderheart and more ! Updated weekly, so check every now and then! ：３  . R&R ! :3 K  to be safe. o3o
1. Hawkfrost and Ivypaw: Doubts

I've decided on making a series of one-shots for warriors, because i'm starting to get into writing again~! This one is Hawkfrost X Ivypaw , but if you don't like 'em, tell me who you want me to write about next. I'm in the mood to write, finally~! :D

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

An eeiry glow seem to pulsate through the thick trees, hardly illuminating the barren forest floor. There was a horrid lack of small critters in this place, and occasional gloomy silhouettes could be seen on the horizon. But, they would dissappear before they could be approached, cursing with foul words, sour emotions eating them up from the inside out.

However, this story takes place in a different environment.

"I did it!"

"Excellent work. You sure have improved since we started."

Two spheres of dark blue appeared from the long grasses of a meadow, wide with joy. "It's all thanks to you, Hawkfrost~!" The owner of the eyes purred.

A little ways away sat a well-built tom; a brown tabby with a distinct white belly. His characteristic blue eyes warmed at the other pair. He neatly beckoned her to come over with a small motion of his muzzle. The small cat practically hopped over, revealing that she was silver and white tabby. Once she was nearer, she sat down and neatly wrapped her tail around her white paws, and beamed up at the much larger tom.

"What are you going to teach me next, Hawkfrost?"

"That's all for today, Ivypaw." He sighed when the she-cat pouted. "I don't want you to get a headache from all this learning."

Ivypaw sniffed. "B-but this is what I look forward to every night! Come on, one more move?" She begged, teasingly poking Hawkfrost softly with a paw. His firm stare, though, made her stop and look at her paws, ears drooping. Hawkfrost sighed.

"I'll teach you something good tomorrow, ok? A move that will make your oppenant never know what hit them." Ivypaw perked up, staring at Hawkfrost with child-like eyes.

"Really?"

"Abseloutely. You do want to stop being apart of your sisters shadow, don't you?" Ivypaw hesitated, but nodded. "I promised to help you with that. Now, would I go back on a promise?"

"Nope! I trust ya, Hawkfrost!" She purred, ears flicking with honesty. Hawkfrost smirked at the young cat. "See you tomorrow~!" She called out in farewell, as she ran in a different direction, her form fading as she went back to the waking world. Hawkfrost sat there in silence for awhile, his expression continuously growing more grim. He slowly stood up, and turned to pad away.

". . . is this ok? Going on with this . . ." He muttered to no one but himself. The wind hit him dead on, carrying a greenish fog with it. Edges of the meadow in the distance began to change into tall trees, the tops obscured by the strange green murk. Before the fog reached him, he turned back to look in the direction where the young apprentice had vanished. His icy-blue eyes narrowed.

". . . Ivypaw. . ."

Then, the tom was swallowed up by the sick forest; the place he had earned for his actions.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ha ha, no epic love confessions, I know. In fact, you can barely see the love, no? In this one O was experimenting with Hawkfrost having some regrets about leading Ivypaw down his path. He doesn't do anything to fix it, of course, but oh wells. o3o

Look forward to more one-shots~! :D


	2. Firestar and Sandstorm: Getting Old

Firestar X Sandstorm time~!

It's just Firestar's POV, with no dialogue or anything . . . sorry. oAo

It's pretty much Firestar rambling on in his old age, but I thought i'd put it up, in case someone liked it~! w

**WARNING! Spoilers for the whole series, especially the first series, Firestar's Quest, and the New Prophecy! oAo**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It's been a long time, hasn't it? I remember back when we were much younger; you acted like you hated me! I didn't like you much, either. You were moody, and very hard to get along with. But then time passed, and I saw something in you that sparked a flame within me (no pun intended.).

I guess it all started when your father died. . . which was at the very beginning, I know. Many cats were torn apart at the time. Right after a kittypet joined the clans, too . . . ah, it doesn't bother me anymore. I can hardly remember my time as a kittypet anyways; I prefer my life as a clan cat either way, so why would I want to remember?

Anyways, before I knew it, I was wept up in clan business, with the disppearnace of WindClan and everything. I became a warrior in what seems a short amount of time . . . and i'm sorry for making you jealous. I didn't want to show off; I was just doing what was right . . . but i'm glad you understand now.

Afterwards, so many weird things popped up . . . Greystripe and Silverstream, Ravenpaw leaving ThunderClan, the attack on the camp and Tigerstar's betrayl; I would have fallen apart if you weren't there, silently supporting me.

You know of my desicion to not give you an apprentice, at that one time, and i've apologised since then, but now that I think back on it, i'm glad. If you did have an apprentice, you would have been my first choice to make you deputy. Don't give me that face, it's true! But if I did, you wouldn't have been able to come with me on the journey to revive SkyClan, wouldn't you? Who knows how it would have ended, had you not been there. We gained many friends back then, and i'm happy I was able to spend that time with you.

From the time spent back in the old forest, to our time living here at the lake, i'm happy I got to live through it all with you at my side. We've had beautiful kits, despite how troublesome and mouse-brained they may be~! I've had a life I would have never had, if I had not been too curious that one day, and ventured into the forest. I could've been a lazy fat tom, eating slop from a twoleg's hands . . . the thought gives me shivers! But, if it were to be the case, i'd live my whole life again to spend it with you. Sandstorm . . . without you, there would be no great Firestar. Without you, how could anything be right?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

. . . yep, that's it. Fluffy, isn't it? Ha ha . . . what am I doing. oAo


	3. Lionblaze and Cinderheart: Ardent

Warning, this is Lionblaze X Cinderheart . . . Yes, it's short, but i'm not too fond of them . . . this is meant to take place after the first time Cinderheart walks around with Lionblaze and whatever, and Dovepaw and Ivypaw get their relationship a tad restored . . . please enjoy. o3o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I thought it was over for me . . . this part of my existence. Why is it that it's returned to me yet again?_

Two sparking sapphires twisted to gaze upon me. It seemed they sparkled in the dim light; even brighter than the than the stars reflected in the lake. No matter how much they flickered, they simply couldn't compare to her eyes.

"Well, are you feeling any better now?"

_. . . Am I sure it's even that part of me? It's been so long I can't remember it completely . . ._

"You've been getting depressed more and more recently. You can't properly train Dovepaw when you're like this. . . " The wind gently ruffled her fur grey fur as she turned back to the lake. It occurred to him that without her there, everything would much more sharp and cold; indifferent to his presence. But with her . . . everything else seemed to fight to overpower her beauty.

"Hey Lionblaze . . ." She gracefully turned her face to the sky, looking at him through the corner of her eye. "Things seem to have gotten better between Dovepaw and Ivypaw recently. It makes me glad~!" She purred.

_No, I'm starting to remember this after all . . . but it's different this time. It's . . ._

She turned to face him fully, her features beaming with clarity. "I'm not sure what you did, but it worked out for the best! Thank you~!" With a soft shake of her pelt, and slowly began padding back into the deep woods, away from the shoreline. "Shall we head back?" She asked, her gaze shocking his heat into beating faster.

"Y-yeah . . ."

_. . . ardent._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Definition from Dictionary(dot)com ~!

**ar·dent**

–**adjective**

**1.)** Having, expressive of, or characterized by intense feeling; passionate; fervent: _an ardent vow; ardent love._

**2.)** Intensely devoted, eager, or enthusiastic; zealous: an ardent theatergoer. _an ardent student of french history._

**3.)** Vehement; fierce: _They were frightened by his ardent, burning eyes._

**4.)** Burning, fiery, or hot: _the ardent core of a star._

I thought this word fit rather well, for LionBLAZE and all~! X3

Personally, I hate LionXCinder with a passion . . . an ardent hate (Ha ha . . . that was lame =w=)! But, seeing as I have this poll on my profile, and I already made a JayXCinder recently . . . LionXCinder was the only other option. Oh well~!

Review please, so I know how i'm doing, and vote in the poll on my profile for next week's one-shot~! X3 はい～！


End file.
